


now you can't break the ties that bind

by janie_tangerine



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Planet Hulk (Secret Wars), Planet Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Bucky is not, in fact, dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you can't break the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallanda_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/gifts).



> So I had been wanting to fix that goddamned ending since I read the last Planet Hulk issue - thanks so much for giving me the chance to do it and happy yuletide! :D I hope this is to your liking. I'd say sorry for the fluff overload but I think they earned some, didn't they? ;)
> 
> (Also, they belong to Marvel who really should treat them a bit better and the title is from Bruce Springsteen.)

“And your loyalty to your fallen friend is why you will walk away now, and leave Greenland in my hands. As savage as you found it. As God Doom wills it. As this world demands.”

As much as Steve would like to believe that he’s not hearing those words coming from _himself_ , even if – well, all right, it’s himself from another realm, but the point still stands –, he can’t do that. He can’t do that because after all, the truth’s right there in front of him, isn’t it? He sees his own face staring back at him with unfamiliar eyes and an unfamiliar smile – did he ever grin in such a mirthless way in his life? –, and he just wants to tell him, _you can’t be me, because I would never talk about Bucky like that. I would never. Because there is no way Bucky would make me weak out of everything_. Bucky did not _ever_ make him weak.

All the contrary, actually. Because Bucky –

“You are wrong, doctor,” Steve says, picking his axe and shield back up again. He’s come so far. He will finish this. And not just because it’s the right thing to do, as much as you can _do the right thing_ in a situation such as this. “Bucky inspired me. Bucky made me _better_ than strong. He made me _brave_. What have you become without him? A _coward_. Bucky made me brave enough to do what must be done. Let me show you.” Not that Steve _wants_ to do that, because if there’s one thing he’s sick of, that thing’s killing – he’s had a lifetime’s worth of it, and he’s _tired_ of fighting, be it his country’s enemies back when he and Bucky signed up for the super soldier program or other gladiators or Hulks. But he certainly cannot turn his back and leave his counterpart to rule here, especially if he wants an end to all of this. So he raises the axe, stares forward as the man who he called Doc Green until a few scant minutes ago looks up at him in horror understanding what he’s about to do, and then –

“Steve, I can’t say I didn’t know you were _that_ much of a sap, and that’d be the kind of speech that flatters a guy, but you don’t need to kill him to avenge me, as I’m not, you know, _actually dead_.”

Steve doesn’t let his weapons go just out of sheer, ingrained self-preservation – considering what he’s made of his life until this point he would have never survived this long if he hadn’t learned to never stay unarmed when an enemy is in the same room at you. But his hands are trembling as he turns towards what looks like the access to a staircase, where _Bucky is standing_.

He doesn’t have an arm, he lost a lot of weight, he looks gaunt and a lot of his muscle is gone, he’s wearing rags and his hair is dirty and unkempt, but –

But he’s _alive_ , very much alive and Steve has to fight the urge to let shield and axe fall to the floor and reach out and touch just to feel it with his own two hands.

“ _Bucky_?” He shouts, as if it’s not clear enough, and then turns to look at his counterpart – he’s also staring at Bucky with complete incomprehension as well. At least they do have something in common, Steve figures, and he thinks he wants to laugh even if he’s also fairly sure it would sound hysterical at this point.

“Not as dead as you all assumed, huh?” Bucky snorts and walks up to Steve, and Steve exhales in relief when Bucky’s right hand touches his shoulder. It’s real. It’s – he feels Bucky’s fingers squeezing, hard, and he wants to maybe cry instead of laughing now, but he doesn’t let himself. Not until this situation is solved.

“But – how – they said –”

“Yeah, our friend the Red King thought that by making you believe I was dead you’d turn against Doom sooner. You’d think that after keeping an eye on us that long while they held us in that arena they’d know better.” Bucky shrugs as he sways a bit – it looks like he can’t quite find his balance yet, and Steve would reach out and steady him, but he’s the only one armed out of the two of them. He can’t risk it.

“Admittedly, I think he had in plans to kill me anyway – I’m never trying to escape a dungeon cell without an arm ever again, let me tall you that. But he thought I could have a use in case you got killed along the road and his plan of recruiting _your_ help against Doom failed. And – that also shows how much everyone here didn’t understand a thing about you in the first place, I guess, but – hey, don’t look at me like _that_. I didn’t die.”

“I – I see that now,” Steve stammers, tightening his hold on the axe. “But – your arm – god, I thought you were _dead_ , I thought I failed –”

“I _heard_ you.” Bucky sounds tired, but also – somewhat amused, which is a novelty to Steve’s ears at this point. He doesn’t remember he’s heard anyone sounding _amused_ in months, at this point. “You were fairly loud when they made you think I was dead. Let’s just put it like this – even if I did die, I wouldn’t have considered you coming so far just to get me failing, all right? And now I really think we should get the hell out of Dodge.”

Which is – an entirely fair point. Steve turns back to himself-who-used-to-be-Doc-Green and – well, look at that. He’s just standing there, not moving – he obviously hadn’t expected this to happen, as much as Steve didn’t, and he’s looking at the scene in front of him with eyes that aren’t horrified anymore. No, he’s not afraid that Steve might gut him now. More than that, he seems – jealous? Envious? Or maybe he’s just realized how empty was his speech from before, and maybe he’s also just realized what he has missed, and that maybe it wasn’t really worth it, to have _deception wiped from his eyes_.

Steve had been about to kill him. It might have been the necessary thing, _before_.

But now? Now, it really isn’t. And what is this world to them, even? Doc Green, or however he wants to be called, can have it for all he cares, and for what Bucky cares, too, most probably.

“You know what?” Steve says, taking a step back. “Maybe you weren’t wrong about everything. You said I’d walk away and leave Greenland in your hands. All right. I’m doing it. It’s yours.”

“ _What_?”

“I can’t care less. I have what I came for right here, and if this is what you wanted this much, have it. What is your precious Greenland to me? Just a wasteland of gamma and blood. I don’t care for any of that, and I don’t think Bucky does either.”

“As far as I’m concerned, the sooner we leave the better,” Bucky mutters, keeping his eyes on the other Steve, looking fairly disturbed himself.

“Then we’re leaving. Enjoy this _world that opened itself to you_ , or whatever it was that you said. It’s not worth it. Bucky, take the arm, if –”

“No,” Bucky cuts him, “I can do without it.”

“But –”

“I’ll explain you later. Let’s just leave.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Doc Green says, “you can’t just –”

“I think we can,” Steve cuts him. “I hope it’s worth your truth.”

He nods towards Bucky, who understands at once and heads for the stairs and the way out – Steve walks backwards, his eyes never quite leaving his double, who is still staring back at him with something that maybe, somehow, looks like envy, until he finally is at the stairs.

He turns his back on the throne room, puts himself on Bucky’s left side – he hands Bucky the axe, he probably couldn’t wear the shield on his normal arm if he feels unbalanced. Bucky takes it with a nod and Steve settles for putting an arm around his waist – it’s not even close to what he’s itching to do now, his skin almost burning with the need to just put his arms around Bucky properly and kiss him again, as they haven’t done in _months_ –

But not now.

When he decides to speed up, Bucky follows suit, the way they’re supposed to be, and Steve finally allows himself to smile just a tiny bit.

\--

“I hope you didn’t come _alone_ ,” Bucky mutters as they head out in the open. “Because if you did I swear I’ll kick your ass ten ways to –”

He doesn’t even finish and Steve doesn’t have to correct him – the moment they step out of the palace he hears Devil roaring as he stalks towards them and – well, it looks like all the hulks surrounding them aren’t trying to attack, which is just as good since it means they can just get the hell out of here without another fight. He can do without killing anyone else before they finally leave, and should Doom not deliver on his promise to leave them alone he’s not going to just stand and let him. Then again, he doubts Doom has any need of the three of them now – they did their bidding, didn’t they? And if it means that they get to stay free, well, he can deal with having done Doom’s bidding in the first place.

The green crowd in front of them parts and Devil walks out of a cloud of dust, roaring happily as he sees Bucky standing next to Steve – Bucky grins at once and Steve wants to cry when he moves closer to Devil, who leans down in front of them. Bucky runs his fingers against Devil’s brow once, twice, still grinning.

“Hey,” he says, “I missed you more than him, to be honest.”

“Should I feel offended?” Steve replies as Devil does – a sound that he can’t really describe, but he sounds as pleased as a dinosaur can sound like that, so it’s all good.

“Nah, I was fucking with you. I kind of really missed fucking with you, Rogers.”

 _And I missed you, period_ , Steve says. “Well, how about you do that some more, somewhere else?”

“Sounds good to me.” Devil leans down so that the two of them can climb on his back, and Steve almost weeps in relief all over again when he feels Bucky’s arm go around his waist and cling with a strength that neither of them would have had before going through with the super soldier program, and maybe for now it’s enough.

For now.

\--

“Why did you leave the arm behind?” Steve asks as Devil leads them out of the city, not looking back. “I mean, it was –”

“ _Could have been_ useful, maybe,” Bucky agrees, “but – did they offer you the same they offered me when they gave me your same mission?”

“Yes. Well, they said that we’d both be free with their _benediction_ if I killed the Red King. Why?”

“Then if they keep that promise it means we don’t have to fight anymore, do we?”

“In theory,” Steve agrees. He feels Bucky shrugging against him.

“Then I don’t want it anymore. I mean, it _was_ useful, and I was glad to give my arm up for my country back in the day, but it’s not as if it has a point anymore, hasn’t it?”

That’s also true – Bucky had broken his left arm once when they were kids and when signing up for the super soldier program he was given the choice to undergo changing it to the metal one or be sent back home, and Bucky had barely even hesitated before saying yes. Except that _home_ isn’t – anywhere except _here_ , Steve thinks. Their world is indeed gone, and the people in charge of the super soldier project are gone with it, and if Bucky doesn’t want any reminders of that, fine. Steve can deal with whatever Doom and Strange might want to throw at them, and anyway if Bucky could get free of his cell without the arm he can take care of himself in the first place.

“I guess it doesn’t. I was going to bring it with me,” Steve confesses.

“Aw, so you’d have something to remember me by? How sweet of you.”

“I don’t need an _arm_ to remember you by, Bucky, but I didn’t see anything else left of you in there.” At that, his breath just gets stuck in his throat, trying to not remember the dread he had felt when he had seen that damned piece of metal in the Red King’s hands.

“Right,” Bucky says, suddenly sounding somber. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s – it’s fine. I’d rather hear you joking about it than not hearing you at all. Damn, Buck, you don’t know how long I tried to look for you – well, no, maybe you do.”

“I guess since they made me that offer, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve says quietly. They’re very far from the city now, Devil is fast, and as he breathes in he decides that this blasted land’s air doesn’t feel as heavy now. Surely he doesn’t feel as if he’s choking on gamma now regardless of the fact that he probably is. They might be far, but not enough that they left the gamma soaked area for sure.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have taken it,” Bucky sighs. His breath ghosts against Steve’s neck and Steve shivers for entirely good reasons, for once. “Maybe we should have just stuck together. But it sounded too good to be true, you know? And I know you were tired of fighting. Moreso than I was. Then again –”

“They don’t put the star on your chest if you’re a quitter, huh?” Steve replies, and for once it doesn’t sound bittersweet to his own ears to say it out loud.

“What a load of bullshit,” Bucky snorts.

“Right. But you shouldn’t be sorry. I mean, I did exactly the same thing as you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, always my hero, aren’t you?”

At that Steve can’t help it – he doesn’t even wipe the few stray tears falling from his eyes.

“No, you always were mine,” Steve finally manages after his throat gets all choked up twice, and then he feels Bucky’s breath hitch against his neck, and –

“Devil?” Bucky says. “Stop a moment.”

Devil does, at once, but it’s no surprise. They’re _all_ warbound, aren’t they?

“Right. Steve, get down.”

“We should go farther than this. It’s still –”

“Steve, shut the hell up and _get down_ , okay? It’s been months since I last saw you and no one’s following us, and we can deal with whatever happens should someone show up and try to ruin the moment. We can waste five minutes.”

That’s – a fairly good argument, Steve decides. He follows Bucky, his feet raising a cloud of dust as they hit the ground. Bucky coughs a bit, but when the dust has settled he just – _looks_ at Steve, and his eyes are wet in the same way Steve’s feel right now, and then Bucky’s closing the distance between them and his arm is around Steve’s shoulders, _finally_ , and Steve doesn’t hesitate as he hugs him back. Admittedly, he does it so strongly that he lifts Bucky up from the ground, and he doesn’t care that right now it feels a bit like it used to back in the day, when neither of them had super soldier serum running through their veins and they were both skinnier and – just, regular people, he supposes. Or better, _he_ doesn’t feel like that at all now, but Bucky does, somehow, and doesn’t it just want to make him cry even worse –

“Steve, you could put me down,” Bucky says.

“Nah, not a chance in hell,” Steve replies, and actually –

It’s really been too long.

He moves back just enough, not letting Bucky go back on the ground, and he can see that Bucky knows what he wants to do, because then he leans down just as Steve angles his head just right and then their mouths are slotting against each other and _finally_ , finally he has Bucky exactly right where he should be (and viceversa), and he notices with the corner of his eye Devil moving his tail to shield them from sight even if there isn’t the need, probably. And god, the taste on Bucky’s tongue is foul, not that Steve’s must be different, but his mouth’s just so familiar in its shape and the way Bucky’s cracked lips move against his, Steve can’t help thinking that it’s no matter if their home is technically gone forever. It’s no matter.

 _This_ is home, he knows, it’s all in the way Bucky’s mouth is fitting perfectly to his and in the way Bucky’s hands have gone up to the back of his head and how his fingers are tangling into Steve’s hair after letting them loose from the ponytail they were in. It’s all knots, but he doesn’t mind if it hurts – it’s good. It’s good because it’s _Bucky_ doing it. And home is also in the way Devil is making sure no one sees them or gets closer, and Steve doesn’t remember the last time he felt this overwhelmed for a good reason, and so he kisses Bucky harder, and harder, until they both have to move apart to breathe, their foreheads still pressed against each other.

“Your breath stinks, Steve,” Bucky says, his voice strangled.

“Yours isn’t that much better, jerk,” Steve replies, not even trying to hide how relieved he’s feeling.

“Aren’t you going to put me down at some point?”

“Maybe,” Steve has to agree. “We should find somewhere to rest. And catch up.”

“Sure. Sure, we have time now, don’t we?”

Steve wants to believe they do, and so he lets Bucky down and they climb up on Devil’s back again, and then they start moving again.

\--

In the end, Devil stops when he finds what looks like an oasis with clean water – well, the water itself doesn’t have any weird green tinge, and the few trees around the area don’t look like they’re about to turn into carnivore plants and eat them at once, so it should be fine. Then again, Bucky has been a prisoner for a month and he left even before then, and Steve’s been here for long enough – if they haven’t turned into Hulks now, he doubts drinking water will do the trick.

“Steve, you really are a sap,” Bucky tells him the moment he notices the red star he had painted on his chest, while they try to wash up as much as they can get away with.

“But isn’t that why you love me?” Steve retorts, so relieved at the chance of falling back into their familiar banter that he can’t help it with the teasing.

“Well, right, one of the reasons,” Bucky agrees, smirking openly. “That and your incredibly good looks. Always been a real draw-in.”

“I’m not so sure it applies to the way I looked like when we met.”

“No, I think it does. What they enhanced didn’t really change the basics. And I _missed_ them.”

One thing Steve could never resist was the way Bucky smiled at him when he wanted to get laid, and now he’s doing that again, his teeth barely showing in between his lips, the corner of his mouth curled up

(the same way they were when they stole that damned pie, _Steve can’t help thinking_ ) 

and right, fine, a man has his limits, and Bucky’s just about pretty much made sure Steve would pass his.

Also, there’s really no one around – Steve glances at Devil, who gives him a silent nod. Good. He can be on the lookout.

Steve moves and a moment later he’s on top of Bucky, trying not to crush him as Bucky’s arm goes behind his neck and his lips meet Steve’s again. God, the two of them are wearing pretty much nothing – Steve has his gladiator outfit which was never made for modesty, and Bucky’s dressed in rags for crying out loud, which means that the moment Bucky’s hips cant upwards Steve can feel that the situation is indeed _affecting_ him, same it’s doing to Steve. And of course they have _nothing_ to do this with – not a bed, not the lube they had back home, but damn –

“Bucky, we don’t have –”

“Steve, I don’t _care_. I need you and I need you right the hell now, I don’t care _how_ , but – don’t start being an idiot. We’ve gone through too much to care, haven’t we?”

And – yes, they have. They have.

Steve moves so that he has his knees around Bucky’s waist and takes off his ruined tunic – it’s filthy and it won’t ever be enough to cover the ground beneath the both of them, but it’s enough for Bucky’s back and it’s still in one piece, which is more that he can say for what Bucky’s wearing. He puts it on the ground so that it might work as a makeshift blanket and Bucky smirks as he moves back down – he gets rid of his own rags first, but it’s probably a good idea that he does, since they don’t have a change and won’t for some time yet. And that’s it, they’re both naked now, and they’re also dirty and bruised all over and Bucky needs more than a few good meals in him, and still, _still_ , Steve thinks he has never had a more beautiful sight spread out before his eyes in his entire life.

He leans down to kiss Bucky again, shuddering as Bucky looks for friction against his leg – damn, he’s hard, they both are, and Steve doesn’t know how to make sure he comes out of this in a somewhat dignified manner, mostly because after all this time apart he doesn’t want the two of them to just dry hump against each other like they used to when they both were fifteen and just found out what they felt, but had never touched anyone else and had to figure it out.

“Damn,” Bucky says when they part again, Steve’s chest slotting against his, his one hand going to Steve’s hair again, “let me tell you, I liked it better short. How did you let it get this tangled?”

“Is _this_ what you’re worrying about?” Steve sighs.

“Well, yes, because one thing is running your fingers through it, another is fucking hacking it off,” Bucky laughs against his mouth, and Steve just – he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

“I might cut it just for you if you let me just _get to this_ ,” he says, and then he leans down and kisses the left side of Bucky’s neck.

At that, Bucky does go still.

“Steve, you don’t need to –”

“Bucky? Shut up,” Steve says before going back to the upper side of his neck and kissing his way along Bucky’s collarbone and up to his shoulder, and then – there’s scar tissue there, a mess of scar tissue, and the skin is red and raw where the arm was most probably torn off. Steve remembers that there was some kind of socket it was supposed to be slotted in and now – there’s just scar tissue and scar tissue, there and along Bucky’s side, the skin redder and angrier than it had been when he had just been given the arm.

He decides to not think about how much it must have hurt to have the arm torn out and moves on instead. Bucky moans openly the moment Steve’s mouth touches the edge of his shoulder and when his lips touch over the scar tissue there, and he moans harder when he moves to the center of it – it’s barely healed, he can feel it, so he’s gentle as he leaves a trail of kisses along the area, and he only tentatively uses his tongue on the rougher patches. Certainly it’s a sensitive area, and not in the bad way – the more it goes on the more Bucky makes noise, and he can hear him muttering his name over and over

( _Steve, damn, you’ll be the death of me but don’t you dare stop just now will you, oh, Steve,_ Steve _, yes, ohgodyes_ )

and yes that’s what Steve was hoping for. He smiles to himself just a tiny bit as he moves back over Bucky, kissing the corner of his mouth and then going for a proper one all over again. By the time he’s moving away, his entire body feels on fire, he’s not even sure of how he hasn’t come yet, not when his cock has been rubbing against Bucky’s stomach this long, and Bucky’s cheeks are flushing a deep pink, his lips parted and kiss-swollen, and _yes_ , yes, how could he even think that doing Doom’s bidding wasn’t worth this, and out in the open and not in a cage?

“Fuck.” Bucky sounds completely breathless, his hand fisting into Steve’s hair almost painfully. “Fuck, Steve, that wasn’t _fair_ , you’re doing everything –”

“Trust me, I’m doing exactly everything I want. Sorry that it can’t be any better, but –”

“Oh, you’re here, I’m here, Devil’s here, we’re all alive, you think I want a fucking feather bed now? Come on, just let me –”

“Maybe next time,” Steve interrupts him, and then he puts one of his hand on the scarred skin of Bucky’s left shoulder, his thumb drawing circles against it, and with the other –

He slides down, looking for the right position, until his cock touches Bucky’s, and then he moves his hand there, hoping he can take them both in somehow –

And he can, maybe not entirely but enough that he can stroke the both of them to completion at once, and Bucky _screams_ at that, his fingers digging into Steve’s forearm hard enough to draw blood, not that Steve minds. Steve doesn’t mind at all as he strokes firmly and quickly, figuring that there’s no point in stalling, not when they’re both tired and elated and strung this close, and it’s no surprise that they come at the same time – Bucky just goes still the way he always does, a split second before letting go, and this also is so familiar that Steve could cry, and maybe he does because his vision becomes blurred for a long, long moment as he also stops trying to last when he physically can’t anymore. He comes just after Bucky, first against his hand and then against both of their stomachs, and when Bucky’s hips cant upwards again to search for more friction he breathes in and strokes him through his release even if he can barely see straight. Not that he minds. He doesn’t mind at all, actually he couldn’t want more than this, to be truthful, and he doesn’t even know how it lasts but when he feels completely spent and Bucky’s too he just lets himself fall next to Bucky on the ground, breathing in hard and wiping his dirty hand on his thigh – whatever. They can get clean later.

“Well, damn,” Bucky breathes out a long moment later, “that was _something_. Next time’s my turn though.”

“Whatever you want,” Steve says, turning on his side as Bucky does the same – his hand reaches out almost blindly for Steve’s waist, and Steve grabs Bucky around his own, turning on his back so that Bucky’s lying above him and he can do it comfortably.

“I like the sound of _whatever I want_.”

At that, a sound comes from Devil which sounds definitely like agreement. Steve snorts and he expects it when he feels roughened scales press against his back and when he sees Devil’s tail close around them so that it’s shielding Bucky’s blind side.

For a blessed moment none of them says anything and Steve just breathes in, Bucky and Devil and the probably-still-gamma-saturated air, and the moment feels overwhelming if only because of how perfect it is, even if the ground is uncomfortable, they’d both need a long bath, they’re tired and bruised all over and they don’t even have anywhere to go.

Not that it matters – they’ll find someplace, Steve figures. After all –

“You were right,” he says as he keeps on rubbing circles against Bucky’s left shoulder with his fingertips.

“I’m always right, Rogers. No, well, maybe not always, I’ll give you that, but – about what?”

“You said that maybe one day we could just, you know, stop. And that – that there had to be a place for us, somewhere. I don’t know if there _is_ a place for us, but – we can look for it, I guess?”

“Guess so,” Bucky murmurs with the voice of someone who’s about to fall asleep fast. “But who cares if we find it. ‘S long as we’re together and no one’s forcing us to do anything, I’m good.”

“Yeah,” Steve has to agree, “yeah, you’ve got a point. And just go to sleep already, I’ll keep watch for now.”

“You could just do it, too, but whatever suits you best, punk.”

Bucky has his eyes closed, so he doesn’t see the two relieved tears escaping Steve’s eyelids, and he doesn’t see him smiling into the early evening. Steve stares at the setting sun and at the way the sky goes from orange to violet to blue (strangely not green, and it’s a comforting thought), and he breathes in easy for the first time in months if not years, clutching Bucky to his chest and thinking that yes, yes, being here like _this_ and – and while being _free_?

Yeah, it was worth every single moment of what he had to go through to get here, and he knows he’ll never let go of it without a fight, but for now – for now he doesn’t have to, for once, and so he only focuses on how regular Bucky’s breathing is against his throat and how steady his heartbeat feels against Steve’s chest, and allows himself to taste happiness for the first time in what seems like forever.

After all, he thinks, they more than earned it.

 

End.


End file.
